CAMBIOS
by Katarina Hyuga
Summary: Me enamore inevitablemente de mi sensei de Kakashi Hatake, de todos los hombres de los que me podía enamorar tenia que ser precisamente él, mi sensei, el hombre mas despreocupado de toda la aldea, mi suerte no podia mejorar.


**Hola aqui estoy de nuevo, con un one-shot partio de un escrito que tenia por ahi guardado en mi cuaderno cuando aun no me decidia a publicar asi que trate de mejorarlo un poco espero que les guste y me dejen un review sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí espero que les guste, nos leemos pronto cuidense mucho bye.**

**CAMBIOS.**

Estaba sentada en la rama de un árbol observando el atardecer, la manera en la que el sol se esconde entre ese manto de colores y pensando como ha pasado el tiempo y la manera en la que han cambiado las cosas desde que él se fue de mi vida, todo cambio al igual que mis sentimientos por él, por Sasuke Uchiha, el vengador al cual Naruto y yo tratamos de salvar muchas veces y ¿Qué fue lo que sacamos de tratar de ayudarlo? Que intentara matarnos, nunca quiso comprender que el camino del odio y la venganza solo lo llevaría a quedarse sólo y vacío, pero él solo vive para su venganza y hasta que no la consuma no comprenderá que solo le generará mas dolor.

Yo me di por vencida hace mucho pero Naruto al parecer sigue pensando que aun se puede hacer algo por él, por su mejor amigo, su hermano, me da tristeza que no quiera darse cuenta de que Sasuke no quiere que nadie le ayude, Naruto es muy optimista pero eso solo es un rasgo de su personalidad y yo no voy a desengañarlo, algún día se dará cuenta de que Sasuke no quiere ser salvado porque ya esta perdido en la obscuridad de su odio y su venganza, pero hasta entonces yo seguiré brindándole una sonrisa ante sus palabras para que no se desengañe, él es mi hermano y no voy a quitarle la venda de los ojos hasta que lo haga por si mismo y yo estaré ahí para consolarlo cuando lo haga.

Mi vida cambio dio un giro de 180° Tsunade-sama me tomó bajo su tutela y ahora soy la mejor ninja médico de la aldea, después de ella claro está, pero lo mas importante y lo que nunca pensé que llegaría a ser posible es que mi sentimientos por Sasuke cambiaran, el amor incondicional que sentía por él cuando tenia 12 años, si es que eso se podía catalogar como amor yo mas bien creo que era una obsesión como la que teníamos todas las niñas por él, era la fascinación de su comportamiento y su destreza en el ámbito ninja creo que mas bien era admiración y lo confundí con amor no lo sé pero no era amor de eso estoy segura porque lo que siento ahora en mi corazón es mucho mas grande que eso, lo que siento cuando lo veo o lo tengo cerca no se compara en nada al sentimiento que yo catalogaba como amor a mis doce años no, esto es mas grande, tanto que estoy tan dispuesta a dar mi vida por el si fuera necesario.

En mi corazón ahora habita otro hombre, que es mucho mayor que yo, me enamoré de él conforme el tiempo y su trato hacia mí, me brindo consuelo y apoyo dejamos de lado el trato de maestro alumna se comporto como un verdadero amigo después de lo de Sasuke y pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos creo que el tiempo y su trato hizo que me enamorara de él sin remedio y lo peor del caso es que este amor tampoco es posible, sé que el nunca sentiría nada de ese tipo por mí, para él o mas bien a sus ojos sigo siendo una niña y si a eso le agregamos que fui su alumna no ayuda mucho ya me resigne también a no ser correspondida y tragarme mis sentimientos.

Me enamore inevitablemente de mi sensei de Kakashi Hatake, de todos los hombres de los que me podía enamorar tenia que ser precisamente él, mi sensei, el hombre mas despreocupado de toda la aldea, al que le gusta leer pornografía mientras va caminado por la calle sin tener ninguna vergüenza, Kami y aún asi me enamoré de él. Él es la ultima persona de la que yo imagine enamorarme en realidad la vida te da sorpresas, y también sé que el jamás se fijaría en una niña como yo, porque aunque como ya dije aunque tenga 19 años para él sigo siendo una niña, su pequeña alumna y ahora compañera de equipo.

Pero que mas puedo hacer solo mirarlo y amarlo en silencio es lo mejor para mí así no tendré que soportar su rechazo sería muy doloroso para mí, no solo su rechazo si no también que se alejara de mi, eso si no lo soportaría.

No sentí en ningún momento ningún chakra, ni ruido que pudiera alertarme estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos, cuando de pronto sentí el frio metal de un kunai rosando mi cuello y alguien que me sujetaba de la cintura con fuerza por la espalda entonces escuche su voz.

- Deberías estar mas atenta – me dijo con su tono indiferente de siempre -. No debes bajar la guardia o el enemigo puede matarte en menos de lo que espera.

- No necesitas recordármelo sensei – le dije tranquila o mas aparentando después del susto que me acaba de dar -. Eso ya lo sé, soy una Jounin ¿recuerdas? Además no me alerte porque sabia que eras tú, pude sentir tu chakra – le dije esta bien mentí pero no quería que se diera cuenta de mi desliz.

- Pues no parecía – me dijo soltándome por fin aunque hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera quería permanecer mas tiempo entre sus brazos -. Mas bien parecías sorprendida – me dijo entrecerrando los ojos signo de que no me creía lo que le decía.

- Puede ser – le dije con tranquilidad que no sentía me ponía de los nervios tenerlo tan cerca -. Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí? Me dijeron que tenias una misión ¿Qué paso?

- Si pero se la dieron a Gai ya sabes como es – me dijo cerrando su único ojo visible por lo que me dio a entender que esta sonriendo -. Y tú ¿Qué haces aquí sola y a esta hora?

- Siempre me gusta venir aquí y ver el atardecer, cuando tengo algo de tiempo porque entre el hospital, los entrenamientos y las misiones no puedo hacerlo a diario ya sabes. – le dije mirando el horizonte.

- Si tienes razón – me dijo él -. Pero no parecía que observaras mucho el atardecer, más bien parecías pensativa Sakura o ¿me equivoco?

- No, no te equivocas si estaba pensando – le dije.

- Y ¿en que pensabas? – me pregunto curioso.

Ante su pregunta y solo atine a sonrojarme y él me miro extraño fue entonces que decidí contestarle.

- En Sasuke – le dije con tono triste.

- Ah! – dijo él poniendo cara triste -. ¿Aún lo amas verdad? – me pregunto en un tono que no supe descifrar tal vez sonaba ¿decepción? Pero su pregunta me descoloco.

- Te mentiría si te digo que si Kakashi – le dije mirándolo a su único ojo visible. -. Pero ya no lo amo, deje de hacerlo hace mucho solo me entristece el camino que decidió tomar y sobre todo el dolor que le causara a Naruto cuando se de cuenta de que ya no tiene salvación porque él así lo decidió. – le dije con melancolía y él solo me sorprendido por mis palabras. -. El odio y la venganza solo lo llevaran a la soledad y eso era lo que intentábamos evitar Naruto y yo pero el no quiso escuchar, yo ya me di por vencida pero Naruto con su optimismo – le dije con una sonrisa triste al pensar en mi rubio amigo.

- Tienes razón pero ya conoces a Sasuke solo vive para la venganza, pero Naruto es un caso diferente ¿Qué harás con él? – me dijo él.

- Naruto tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que Sasuke no tiene salvación y será un gran golpe para él, pero él es mi hermano y estaré ahí para cuando él me necesite Kakashi así como él lo ha estado para mí cuando lo necesite – le dije regalándole una sonrisa.

- Me alegra saberlo – me dijo con ternura -. ¿Por qué cambiaron tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke?

- ¿Para que quieres saberlo? – sus preguntas me estaban poniendo nerviosa mas bien su insistencia.

- Porque hasta donde recuerdo tu amor por él era incondicional – me dijo con un toque que pude catalogar como molestia.

- Tenia doce años Kakashi, no sabia lo que sentía en ese momento – le dije yo riendo.

- Y ahora ya lo sabes – me dijo él mas bien me lo afirmo.

- Puede ser – le dije yo esperando que ya no me preguntara pero al parecer mis ruegos no fueron escuchados.

- Si ya no estas enamorada de Sasuke – me dijo -. Entonces lo estas de alguien más – me dijo con molestia algo muy raro en él.

- Lo que sentía por Sasuke no se podía catalogar como amor Kakashi – le dije yo-. Mas bien era admiración o una obsesión no lo sé pero amor no era de eso estoy segura,¿ como estar enamorada de alguien que te trato mal y que además intento matarte? En ese entonces no sabía lo que quería.

- Pero ahora ya lo sabes – me dijo con voz aterciopelada y se acercaba hacia mi rostro me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

- Eemmm… si – le dije en un susurro su cercanía no me hacia nada bien.

- Ahora dime Sakura – me dijo él con voz aterciopelada -. ¿De quien estas enamorada?

- Oye Kakashi no crees que ya es muy tarde para estar aquí – le dije tratando de desviar el tema y salir corriendo de ahí, si sé que suena muy cobarde pero no podía hacer otra cosa si no me quería poner en evidencia frente a él.

- Esta bien te acompaño – me dijo él aún con voz aterciopelada y alejándose de mi para dar un salto y bajar del árbol.

- No es necesario pero si insistes – le dije yo que ya estaba abajo y empezando a caminar.

- No me gusta que andes sola por ahí a estas horas de la noche – me dijo muy sobreprotector y caminando a mi lado.

- Soy ninja ¿recuerdas? – algo molesta por subestimarme.

- Lo sé – me dijo él -. Pero también me gusta acompañarte a tu departamento – me dijo de forma tierna.

- Esta bien, gracias Kakashi – le dije con un sonrojo en mis mejillas.

- Después de eso se hizo el silencio entre nosotros un silencio que no era incómodo si no todo lo contrario tanto que no sentimos el trayecto hasta mi departamento al llegar me plante frente a la puerta saque mis llaves y abrí entonces me di la vuelta y le dije:

- ¿Quieres pasar a tomar un café? – le pregunte sonrojándome levemente.

- Claro, me encantaría – me dijo él con una sonrisa oculta bajo su mascara.

- Pasa – le dije yo, pasamos a la sala -. Espérame aquí ya regreso – le dije dirigiéndome hacia la cocina para preparar el café.

Puse el agua a calentar mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación a cambiarme fui a ponerme un camisón de seda negro de tirantes finos que me quedaba un tanto arriba de la rodilla, me puse la bata encima claro está no quería parecer atrevida, aunque Kakashi y yo nos teníamos mucha confianza por eso me daba la libertad de vestirme así, me puse las zapatillas de estar en casa y Salí hacia la cocina para preparar el café.

* * *

En la sala estaba cierto peligris aun tomando una decisión entre decirle o no lo que sentía ya desde hace mucho, pero aun no se decidía estaba en su meditación cuando cierta peli rosa salió de su habitación, claro que la bata de seda negra tapaba su visión, ella tenia que pasar por la sala para pasar a la cocina y claro que no se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada que Kakashi le estaba dando en ese momento.

Definitivamente se veía hermosa, siempre la había visto hermosa desde que descubrió que se había enamorado de su alumna pero hoy especialmente se veía hermosa. No encontraba palabras para describirla simplemente era perfecta, el se había dado cuenta de su amor por ella hace mucho pero había callado porque pensaba que su querida peli rosa aun amaba al vengador pero ahora que sabia que sus sentimientos por Sasuke habían cambiado le había dado valor para decirle lo que sentía aun si era un rechazo de su parte ya no se tragaría esos sentimientos que lo ahogaban desde hace mucho.

Y ella ajena a lo que provocaba en él, así que se decidió y fue detrás de ella hacia la cocina estaba sirviendo las tazas para el café cuando se dio cuenta de que el estaba ahí.

- Puedes esperar en la sala – le dijo ella con su hermosa voz -. ¿Creí que leías?

- No, preferí seguirte – le dije con voz ronca realmente verla así vestida no me hacia bien antes me había contenido pensando que no tenia oportunidad pero ahora era diferente. -. Y si leía hasta que te vi pasar – entonces ella se dio la vuelta y en su cara tenia una expresión entre confusión y sorpresa.

- A ¿mi? – me dijo sorprendida -. ¿Por qué dices eso Kakashi?

- Porque nunca te había visto vestida así, ¿Qué acaso tratas de seducirme? – le dije y su cara se puso tan roja que pensé que iba a explotar, no estaba demás una broma.

- Eto… yo… yo – estaba nerviosa no solo por mi comentario sino porque a medida que hablaba me acercaba mas a ella.

- Dime Sakura – le dije de manera sexy que le causo un sonrojo más a ella.

En realidad lo que me dijo Kakashi me descoloco por completo en ningún momento pensé que me diría ese tipo de cosas, me ardía la cara y me imagino que estaría mas roja que cuando Hinata habla con Naruto y eso que solo se dicen hola, no sabia que decir estaba muy nerviosa no solo por lo que me decía si no también por su cercanía.

- Por Kami Kakashi – le dije haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonar normal -. Este camisón me lo regalo Ino, no lo hice con ninguna intención.

- ¿Por qué no? – me dijo el con voz sensual, Kami porque me ponía las cosas difíciles, entonces hizo algo que no me esperaba acaricio mi mejilla con delicadeza, tanto que me hizo cerrar los ojos para - solo concentrarme en su caricia.

Entonces paso algo que no me esperaba, Kakashi me beso no se en que momento se había bajado la mascara, me beso fue un beso tierno, que luego se torno en uno mas pasional, paso su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar permiso que le concedí con gusto estuvimos así por varios minutos hasta que recordamos que necesitábamos aire y nos separamos. Cuando abrí mis ojos lo que vi me hizo sonrojar aun mas si se podía, nunca pensé ver tanta perfección en un hombre en verdad Kakashi tenia un rostro hermoso, siempre imagine que seria apuesto pero nunca pensé que tanto, tenia facciones y finas y hermosas parecía un dios griego.

Pero entonces recordé, el beso e iba a preguntar la razón pero el se me adelanto y me beso de nuevo, estaba sorprendida pero eso no me impidió corresponder a su beso, no se porque lo hacia pero lo disfrutaría el momento así que pase mis manos por su cuello para profundizar mas el beso y el coloco sus manos en mi cintura acercándome mas a él.

Yo solo me deje llevar, por sus besos y caricias expertas, empecé a sentir como una llama se extendía desde mi vientre hasta pasar por todo mi cuerpo, él empezó a bajar sus manos pasando de mi cintura hacia mis cadera acariciándolas levemente y bajando hasta mis muslos acariciándolos por encima de la tela, luego empezó a subir la tela del camisón y empezó a acariciarlos despacio pero provocando miles de descargas eléctricas que atravesaban mi cuerpo tanto que se me escapo un gemido de mis labios sin quererlo, pude sentir su sonrisa sobre mis labios y yo no quise quedarme atrás así que empecé a acariciar la parte de atrás de su cuello y pude sentir que contenía un gemido, eso me dio satisfacción.

No se en que momento paso pero el estaba cargándome atravesando la sala para dirigirnos a mi habitación y yo solo me deje hacer al llegar me deposito en el suelo y comenzamos con el juego de caricias, volvimos a besarnos deshizo el nudo de mi bata y me la quito dejándola caer lentamente en el suelo, luego él dejo mi boca para pasar a mi cuello y una de sus manos aprisiono mi seno haciendo que soltara un gemido, empezó a masajearlo a través de la tela del camisón y yo le quite el chaleco para pasar con su camisa y así dejar al descubierto su bien formado abdomen ese que tanto deseaba tocar.

Una a una nuestras prendas fueron cayendo al suelo entre besos y caricias, cuando estábamos completamente desnudos, me deposito en la cama con cuidado controlando su peso para no aplastarme, empezó a besar mi cuello arrancándome suspiros, yo acariciaba su espalda, él siguió su camino de besos hasta detenerse en mi seno y lo aprisiono con sus labios esa acción me hizo emitir un fuerte gemido, pero no lo detuvo continuo lamiendo y succionando el pequeño botón rosado que había saltado por la excitación mientras el seguía con su tarea una de sus manos se deslizo hasta llegar a aquella zona sensible que poseemos todas la mujeres y empezó a masajearla con delicadeza haciendo que ya no pudiera contener los gemidos en mis labios, sentí uno de sus dedos abrirse paso dentro de mi la sensación era incomoda pero soportable. El seguía con su tarea pero dejo de darle atención a mis senos al comprobar que estaba lo suficientemente lubricada entonces empezó a separar mis piernas con delicadeza y mirándome a los ojos temblé levemente.

- Relájate – me dijo él con voz ronca al oído, yo solo pude asentir en modo de respuesta.

Entonces empezó a penetrarme, la sensación de incomodidad me invadió, yo había ubicado mi cabeza en un hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, siguió avanzando, entonces empecé a sentir dolor, me mordí mi labio inferior para no emitir ningún gemido.

* * *

Le dije que se relajara y empecé a penetrarla, la sentí nerviosa seguí penetrándola hasta que me encontré con una barrera, la barrera que me decía que era virgen y que nadie la había tocado antes, eso me hizo sentir de una manera que no podía explicar pero aquí venia lo complicado sabia que le iba a doler, la penetre de una sola estocada, entonces escuche un pequeño grito de dolor y pude ver que tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Tranquila – le dije de la forma mas tierna posible -. Ya pasará.

Le dije acariciando su cintura, sin moverme ella solo asintió como respuesta, pasado unos minutos la sentí relajarse entonces empecé a moverme despacio dentro de ella y ella empezó a suspirar al cabo de unos minutos empezó a gemir lo cual me decía que lo estaba disfrutando al igual que yo, enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura permitiéndome hacer mas profundas mis embestidas y no pude controlarme y empecé a gemir junto con ella.

Ella empezó a tensarse lo que me decía que pronto tendría su primer orgasmo así que acelere mis embestidas, sentí que sus paredes se contraían contra mi miembro y un ultimo gemido de su parte me dio el aviso de que ella había tenido su orgasmo, orgasmo al cual me uní segundos después. Me desplome encima de ella ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos llenos de sudor sentía sus dedos pasar por mi espalda en forma de caricia entonces le pregunte.

- ¿Por qué… - pero no pude terminar ya que ella me interrumpio.

- ¿Porque tú? – me dijo ella con su hermosa voz y solo asentí -. Porque estaba esperando este momento desde hace mucho. – me dijo y yo me sentí feliz esa sola frase resolvió todas mis dudas - . ¿Y tú? – deje el hueco de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos vi tristeza en ellos como si esperara un rechazo de mi parte.

- Porque no encontré otra forma de decirte que te amo – le dije y vi que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y me sonreía de la forma en que solo ella sabe hacerlo.

- Yo también te amo Kakashi – me dijo ella y me beso de forma tierna.

Salí de ella despacio y me recosté a su lado tapándonos con la sabana y la hale hacia mi pasando un brazo por su cintura y ella puso su cabeza sobre mi pecho se quedo dormida al instante yo le seguí a los minutos.

Después de ese día en que nos declaramos nuestro amor de una forma muy singular, estuvimos saliendo a escondidas un par de meses hasta que ella me dio la noticia mas hermosa que me podía haber dado, me dijo que estaba embarazada, me sentí el hombre mas dichoso, luego de eso nuestra relación se hizo publica y casi muero a manos de la Hokage, digo casi porque dijo que no quería dejar huérfano a su nieto así que solo me dio una paliza de los mil demonios pero todo valía la pena por Sakura. Faltan pocos meses para que nazca nuestro bebé y el embarazo le sienta bien la hace ver mas hermosa solo espero que nuestro bebé sea igual de hermoso que ella. Ahora he llenado el hueco que sentía vacío tengo todo lo que un hombre puede desear, un matrimonio solido con una hermosa mujer y excelente ninja y en camino nuestro hijo. Tengo todo cuanto deseo y eso me basta.

**FIN.**


End file.
